


Astraphobia

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I can't stop writing this au I'm sorry, M/M, Thunderstorms, Victuuri parents au, Viktor spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Astraphobia- [as-truh-foe-bee-uh] - Greek Origin- The fear of thunder and lightning. 
  Yuuri wish he knew how to help more. He always found the rain tapping against the window and the small shake of thunder comforting. The nights he slept the best were during thunderstorms, but since Viktor appeared in his life it hasn’t been the case. Now he stays awake, comforting Viktor enough to try and sleep. But tonight’s storm seemed louder and every clap of thunder woke Viktor up and sent them back to where they started.





	

Viktor whimpered more with each thunder crash. The storm began roughly an hour ago and Viktor has been in Yuuri’s arms since then. This wasn’t the first thunderstorm they’ve gone through together, every time there is a storm Viktor’s fear get the best of them. 

The lightning lit up the room momentarily, exposing Viktor’s pained face to Yuuri. Their eyes were bloodshot and his face was red, they appeared to stop crying, but Yuuri couldn’t be sure. 

They are gripping to Yuuri’s shirt tightly and is refusing to let go for anything. 

Yuuri wish he knew how to help more. He always found the rain tapping against the window and the small shake of thunder comforting. The nights he slept the best were during thunderstorms, but since Viktor appeared in his life it hasn’t been the case. Now he stays awake, comforting Viktor enough to try and sleep. But tonight’s storm seemed louder and every clap of thunder woke Viktor up and sent them back to where they started. 

One particularly loud crash that sounded so close to the house it even scared Yuuri a bit. Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri more and started crying again. There was a small crash in the house, but neither of them moved to investigate. They couldn’t tell where it was coming from, so they both told themselves it was just Yuri getting into things. 

Then the small ball of fury came running into their room so fast Yuuri almost thought he made it up. 

Now not only was Viktor crying into Yuuri’s shirt, so was Yuri. 

Yuuri sighed and let go of Viktor with one arm. Viktor curled into themself while Yuuri turned to Yuri. 

His hair was covering his face, but Yuuri could hear him whispering. It wasn’t loud enough to make out what he was saying, but he sounded scared. Yuuri hoped it wasn’t another nightmare, he doesn’t know if he would be able to handle the amount of attention he’d have to distribute between Viktor and Yuri. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just- can I sleep in here tonight?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah, if you can manage to get any sleep,” Yuuri said. 

He turned his attention back to Viktor who was under a blanket shaking. 

“Hey, the thunder has calmed down, I think the storm is almost over. Do you think-” 

Another crash shook the house. 

Both Yuri and Viktor whimpered at the sound and then they each moved in closer to Yuuri. He was now stuck with Viktor sitting against his left side and Yuri who moved to sit in his lap. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered. Yuuri leant down, letting Viktor whisper into his ear. 

“Why is Yurio in here?” 

The realization that Viktor is embarrassed of the storm shocks Yuuri. He has known Viktor for many years at this point and not once has seen them embarrassed. They have always been so careless of their actions, never once stopping to think about what other people would think. 

So a total opposite to Yuuri. 

“I think he is scared of the storm too,” Yuuri said. A flash of lightning happened just in time to see the glare Yuri gave him. He laughed softly at Yuri’s reaction. 

“I am not.” 

Thunder; Move closer. The action is repeated once again. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He rubs his son’s upper arm. “It’s okay, Viktor is scared too.” 

“We don’t have to call it out like that!” 

“It’s not exactly a secret,” Yuuri said. He kissed the top of each of their heads and announced they would all have to go to bed. He doubted any of them would actually get sleep based on the sound of the weather, but for his sake, it was worth trying. 

Yuri crawled off of Yuuri’s lap and let him lay down on his side. Viktor took their place with their face tucked between Yuuri’s neck and the pillow. Their knees were pulled up and their arms were holding onto Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri had one arm under Viktor’s shoulder and the other was on his side waiting for Yuri to get settled. 

Yuri slept with his back touching Yuuri’s. He took comfort in the fact that his father was right behind him incase anything happened (not that anything would, but it was calming regardless). Yuuri held his arm behind him, resting it on Yuri’s stomach. It was uncomfortable, but he could tell the sentiment was appreciated. 

“Good night, lo-” 

Another crash and the bed seemed much smaller as they both shrunk towards him. 

“Love you guys,” He smiled. “It’s going to be a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will gladly take any requests any of you have!! <3


End file.
